ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeon (User Warriors)
Zeon is a unknown being who appears in the fanfic Dragon Ball: User Warriors. He is a quiet person, but lethal, able to kill many people at once. He is the user character of Zeon1. History Zeon was born the Prince of All Saiyans in Univers 9001. Ability Regeneration. Zeon can take heavy attacks, such as Frieza's Supernova, and regenerate without any problem. As long as part of him survives, he can reapper. Attacks *'Burning Barrage- '''Zeon extends his hands and fires dozens of short blasts, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Kamekazi Run- 'Zeon ignites both his fists with Ki and charges at the opponent, slamming both fists on him. The Ki then explodes, giving Zeon slight injuries and inflicting a heavy amount of damage on the opponent. *'Dark Premonition- 'Zeon fires a single, black beam of energy at the opponent. If it connects, the enemy then is forced to see their death replayed over and over for a whole hour. *'Cosmic Destruction Technique- 'Zeon runs at the opponent, headbutting them in the air. He then fires several blasts up at them. He appears behind them and fires an enourmous blast that leaves a large crator, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Nova Beam (Signature Attack)- 'Zeon absorbs all the heat from the Earth, and then fires it as a large destructive beam. *'Shadow Revenge Slash- 'Zeon creates a Ki blade of negative energy and attacks the villian with a combo, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Terror Razor- 'Zeon creates a Destructo Disk-esque thing, but it is much more deadly, as once it slices through a target, it will keep going until it hits it's original target. *'Wild Sense- 'If Zeon charges up his Ki to full, he can dodge most attacks easily. This includes being able to dodge a Supernova and other attacks like it. *'I am Death Itself!- 'Only used while possessed by Daremo, ki blasts emerge from the ends of his arm tatooes and hits the opponent. Transformations *'Super Zeon- 'This form is much like a Super Saiyan, as Zeon's aura turns gold, his hair sticks straight up, and his power increases quickly. His hair also shines, and his eyes turn red. Because of the emmense power needed to maintain it, Zeon rarely uses the form. *'Super Zeon 2- 'This form has only be rumored, when Zeon was on Namek. He refuses to use it (if it exists), because it can only last a few seconds. *'Possessed by Daremo- '''At the of the Kaze and Daremo Saga, while in battle, Zeon was possessed by the mysterious being known as Daremo. As the battle, Zeon's body gained more scars and tatoos, seemingly without reason. He was eventually completely possessed, and Daremo had to be expelled from his body. In this form, he has two, winding tatoos near his eyes, which flicker red. Similar tatoos and some scars are down his arms. Since the rest of his body is covered, it is unknown what the rest of him looks like. In a rare occasion, wings actually sprouted from his back, during the UW's attempt to remove Daremo from his body.(Note: This is a what-if, and the form and possessor have not been confirmed to be in the story). Theme Zeon's theme is Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin. Zeon also has a Japanese theme: Ellegarden- Jitterbug Quotes Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Dragon Ball: User Warriors